The present invention relates to electrical connectors and in particular to a solder tail alignment and retention system for right angle connectors.
Right angle connectors are typically mounted on a circuit board. A complementary connector mates with the right angle connector in a direction parallel to the circuit board. Contacts in the right angle connector have a mating portion that is parallel to the circuit board and a solder tail that is formed perpendicular to the circuit board on which the connector is mounted. The solder tails are interconnected with circuits on the printed circuit board. The solder tails may be either for surface mount or through hole mount. Surface mount solder tails extend to land interconnected with circuits on the side of the circuit board on which the connector is mounted. Solder tails for through hole mounting extend into plated through holes in the circuit board and are soldered thereto. The array of circuit board through holes or the array of lands for surface mounting have the same pattern and spacing as the solder tails extending from the connector.
Various approaches have been taken to maintain the solder tails in the desired predetermined array configuration. One approach has been to make connector housings in multiple parts, one of which is a locator plate having an array of apertures corresponding to the pattern and spacing of solder tails extending from the mounting face of the connector. After all of the contacts are inserted into the connector housing, the locator plate is passed over the solder tails from the ends thereof and secured to the connector housing as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,041. In this typical spacer plate, each solder tail is received in a respective aperture in the locator plate.
Where the locator plate is integral with the insulative housing of the connector, another approach such as a slotted locator plate may be used. There are variations to this design. With contacts inserted into contact receiving passages in a connector, solder tails may be bent into the slots of the locator plate to form a right angle with respect to the mating portion of the contacts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,376 discloses such a right angle connector in which contacts adjacent to their lower ends are provided with retaining lances. The lances are received in recesses in the sidewalls of the channels of the spacer plate to retain the contacts in the channels. When drawn wire contacts are used alternately deep and shallow channels may be used. The channels have extremely narrow entrance portions and enlarged inner ends. The inner ends should be dimensioned to accomodate the wire conductors and the narrow entrance portions should have a width such that the conductors must be forced into the channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,916 discloses a right angle connector having a plurality of terminals which have a rearward end portion extending through either a first series of relatively long slots or a second series of relatively short slots in a rearwardly extending flange portion of the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,376 employs a slotted locator plate in which the slots are narrower in width than the solder tails. Each slot is aligned vertically with a contact receiving passage in both rows of contact receiving passages. Each slot has two detents formed by recesses in the otherwise parallel walls of the locator plate slots. The lower row of solder tails is bent about an anvil and forced into the forward detents in the locator plate slots. Subsequently, the upper row of solder tails is bent and forced into the rear detents of the locator plate slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,346 discloses a right angle connector having a solder post alignment and retention system in which contacts are inserted into all of the contact receiving passages in a row simultaneously. Concurrently therewith the solder posts are inserted into alternate profiled channels in the solder post spacer plate. As the solder posts are inserted into the channels, the portion of the post spacer plate between adjacent channels deflect laterally with a different effective beam length for each row of contacts inserted. The contacts seat in detents in respective channels.
The retention of solder tails in slotted locator plates where that portion of the locator plate between slots deflects laterally when solder tails are inserted, depends on the lateral forces maintained on each solder tail by the spacer plate.
While some spacer plates such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,346 has a substantially rigid portion beside the end channel that receives solder tails such that there is only one flexible member defining an end solder tail receiving channel, other connectors place an unused slot parallel to the end channels that will receive solder tails to provide a flexible member adjacent to the rigid flange. This provides a flexible member at least through a portion of the channel length on both sides of the solder tail receiving channels. However, since there are no solder tails received in the unused slot, the final beam characteristics of the beam between the unused slot and the end channel that receives a solder tail differs from the beam characteristics of a beam between adjacent channels that receive solder tails.
It would be desirable to have an unused slot beside the end channel receiving one or more solder tails such that the resulting beam characteristics of the beam between the unused slot and the channel was substantially the same as the characteristics of beams between adjacent channels that receive one or more solder tails.